


Wind

by OneLastMiracle (orphan_account)



Series: Untitled [13]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneLastMiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hated London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of small drabbles, done for the 30 Drabble A Day challenge. Not necessarily connected, can be read as a standalone or small parts. All stories are not necessarily in the same universe, so there may be little to no continuity. Maybe some Johnlock, but can easily be read as just friendship. Enjoy!

Sherlock’s pout, as he slammed the door shut, looked very much like a fussy child’s, John noted.

“I hate London.” He sulked, brushing past his doctor up the stair and on to their flat.

John chuckled as he followed, shucking his windbreaker. “No, you just hate the _wind_ and what it does to your _lovely_ hair.” He teased, hanging up the coat on the rack as he entered the room.

Sherlock didn’t respond, mostly because he was right. Running through the city’s alleyways- veritable wind tunnels- had given his hair the likeness of a bush, sticking out from all sides and curling every which way.

While Sherlock sulked on the couch, John continued past him, running his fingers through the wild mess as he did. “My, don’t you look _pretty_ , Sherly?”

Sherlock hated London.


End file.
